1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus for supporting and guiding a tool to effectuate an automated work function on a predetermined area of a stationary surface and in particular, for positioning a paint stripping tool to strip paint with automated controls from the surface of aircrafts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of machines and automated installations have been proposed or provided whereby to effect work functions on aircrafts such as to paint or wash an aircraft. Most of these installations and apparatuses are complex in construction, costly, and occupy large fixed spaces in a hangar. Manual operations are also very time-consuming and this results in aircrafts being grounded for long periods of time which adds to the cost of effectuating a work function on the aircraft.
Methods now being used to strip paint manually from aircrafts utilize chemicals which release toxic fumes thereby causing pollution and are hazardous to the people effectuating the work function. They are also labour and time intensive as it is usually necessary to set up scaffolding on various parts of an aircraft in order to strip the surface coatings therefrom. The process also produces a lot of debris which must be cleaned from the aircraft and the floor of the hangar. These toxic chemicals are applied under low pressure and are not compatible with composite structures. A limited number of aircraft have been stripped by manual, open-blast application or a dry media, but to avoid damage to be caused to the aircraft, it is necessary to have expertly trained personnel on such new processes. Also dedicated facilities are usually required because the reusable blast means under pressure can fly out in all directions in the work area and can enter vital exposed parts of an aircraft, such as the engines, the flap control mechanisms, etc. After the aircraft has been stripped of its surface paint, it is then necessary to clean the air craft of dust particles and chemicals that have settled thereon and to clean the floor surface under the aircraft. This added work is very time and labour intensive and can also be hazardous to the operators and, therefore, they need to wear filter masks in order not to breathe the dust particles; it can also be a cause of contamination of the reusable media.
If the skin of the aircraft requires inspection, this is again a time consuming and labour intensive process and such inspection is dependent on the skills of the operators and errors in the inspection technique and interpretation of results can occur. There is therefore a requirement to provide an apparatus which is substantially automatic and which can effect precise job functions on the aircraft surface and which is simple to operate, less expensive than prior art methods, which is accurate, and which can work in all exterior parts of an aircraft and wherein more than one apparatus can work on an aircraft at the same time whereby to reduce the down time of the aircraft.